Tricky Angel
by LittleDreamland
Summary: She hates him. He loves her. And in a last desperate attempt he tries to convince her, that he's not that bad... LE/JP


Being Lily Evans is not easy at all.

My dear sister Petunia and I don't get along very well – that's quite an understatement.

I'm a mudblood – normally I wouldn't care, but it's getting darker outside of Hogwarts, if you know what I mean.

If Petunia isn't the one who bothers me, it's James Potter. Actually he isn't bothering me, like Petunia does, but still quite annoying.

And that's what it is all about. Sometimes, when I'm in Hogwarts, I get that feeling that Potter has taken over my life. Wherever I go, whatever I see – there he is. Guess he is stalking me or something like this. The first time I told my Mum of Potter, she told me: "Sweety, be happy. There's a guy who's in love with you… go on a date with him … blah blah blah." I don't want to insult my Mum, but she has never met him.

Some facts about James Potter: tall, rather handsome, Qudditch Captain, clever…

Sounds good, doesn't it?

Now the "truth" about James Potter: he sometimes makes fun of me, telling me I'm small – I'm not small, perhaps I'm not that tall as he is, but there are a lot of girls and boys (!) who are smaller than me. He knows that he's handsome and he overestimates it: he tumbles his hair and thinks that it looks quite cool; heard him talking about his precious muscles in front of his friends…. yawn. Often I'm not that sure if he is really that clever than he pretends to be – I think there's a trick how he knows all the answers. At least he's quite a jerk. Doing pranks on almost everyone in Hogwarts – not just pranks, mean pranks: thanks to him and his friends a girl named Kelly has now a shaped head. I have no idea what they have done, but since that day, Kelly is always looking like she starts to cry by every moment. Have I already mentioned that Potter thinks he is the best, most clever and and handsome guy on this planet – so arrogant. The worse thing is that many girls in Hogwarts are at his feet. Except for my best friend Phoebe, that girl named Kelly and me.

"What is she thinking about" I mumbled. Lily was staring out of the window.

"Perhaps, it's you…", Sirius grinned.

"You made that joke before."

"Because you're making a fool of yourself."

"You don't understand that…", I answered.

"He's right", said Remus, "Sirius has never been in love."

Peter giggled.

"Oh, you think that is funny, don't you Wormy…" Peter became silent.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I have never fallen in love…"

"Yes, right. It's the fault of all the beautiful women who are at you're feet…"

"Yes…."

I smiled and felt sympathy for my best mate, because he had no idea what he was missing.

Yes, I am in love - in love with Lily Evans, that stubborn, red-haired, beautiful classmate. Probably in love with her, since the very first time we meet in the Hogwarts Express in our first year. One day Sirius will regret, that he's doing everything not to fall in love with a girl and I should regret it either, because she hates. Lily Evans hates me. Lucky me! It wasn't planned like this. She heard and saw things that I did and said, of which I wish that I'd never even thought of them. I'm such a jerk. Well, that's at least a thing both of us agree with. It drives me crazy when I think of all the times that I asked her out and she always says thinks like: "No", "Shut up", "Leave me alone", "You're a jerk" etc. My best friends – Sirius, Remus and Peter – are always telling me to let her go, to forget her. But I can't.

I'm in love and now I'm no longer in love… blah blah blah.

I'd wish Evans would give me at least a chance to show her, that I'm not a big jerk, as she thinks I am.

Please…!

"Here we are", Remus said, "Kings Cross, couldn't say that I missed it."

"Two months and we're back in Hogwarts…"

"Seems like your Mum is happy to see us…", Sirius said and gave me pat on the back.

"Yeah."

We left the train and cleaved to my parents.

"Have you missed me, Mrs. Potter?" Sirius asked.

"Of course I have, Sirius. Look at you… You have grown a lot!"

"Hey Dad", I said. Dad smiled at me and gave me a hug. He's a man of few words, but that's something I always liked.

"Oh, my little Baby is now so big."

"Mum stop it", I answered, when she hugged me. My eyes travelled over the crowd and just 10 meters away I saw her smiling at her parents. Wish she would have a smile for me.

"Who are you starring at?"

"Lily Evans, like he does all the time in Hogwarts…"

"Is this the girl you told me about?", she asked Sirius. He nodded.

I glanced at him angrily, but he just grinned.

"We should say 'Hello' to her and her family."

"No", I screamed. My parents looked at me appalled.

"James is trying to tell you that Lily doesn't like him at all."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm a jerk – can we go home now?" When I asked her for that favour, I didn't know that I would see her again soon.


End file.
